Most computing devices, applications and complex tools rely upon a user interface to interact with, receive input from and provide information to users. There are many types of user interfaces which can be implemented and they can include graphical user interfaces (GUI), character user interfaces (CUI) and web-based user interfaces. The development of such software containing user interfaces, more specifically GUIs, involve the proper testing and verification of the performance and functionality of the GUI being tested. The testing of the GUI typically requires user interaction to ensure the aspects of the GUI are properly covered. Depending on the complexity of the GUI, the number of manual operations by the user to test the GUI can easily be an order of large magnitude. An automated GUI testing program, referred to herein as a GUI automation program, could be used to automatically simulate these otherwise manual operations by the user. However, since a GUI automation program is software in itself, it also has to be tested to ensure proper functionality.
As a GUI automation program performs its own testing functions on a GUI, a debugger program may simultaneously test the GUI automation program to ensure that the GUI automation program is functioning properly. During this process, the GUI being tested is the focus of the display. The GUI automation program and the debugger program typically operate in an integrated development environment (IDE). During the process of debugging an application, the IDE may take over the window focus in order to display information to the user. Any input made on the IDE may disrupt the GUI automation program and any automated processes or input being made by the automation program (i.e., mouse movement) on the GUI under test.